The Fan Girl
by Abletrue
Summary: Percy is having some trouble with a Fan Girl that doesn't seems to leave him alone and she wont give up on Percy that easy even if that means fighting with Annabeth and whoever is in her way . Please read and review.
1. Cat Fight

Hi, this is my first FanFiction parody so i hope that you like it and please remember to make a review :)

* * *

Percy is walking on the streets of New York City on his way to a date with Annabeth

Percy: I got to hurry im late

Fan Girl: OMG O_O its Percy!

Percy: Hi

Fan Girl: You're like totally awesome

Percy: Thanks

Fan Girl: I am so happy that I came here

Percy: Wait you came here?

Fan Girl: yeah I came walking like I always do duh what a lame question.

Percy: *glares* look I have to leave so…

Fan Girl: wait why are you leaving

Percy: I have a date with Annabeth. She's waiting for me now...

Fan Girl: =O you're still going out with that architect freak

Annabeth: *suddenly appears* who are you calling a Freak you BITCH!

Percy: O_o

Fan Girl: Percy! You don't need Annabeth! You can come with me!

Annabeth: *Bitch slap FG*

Fan Girl: *GASP* How dare you?!?! * Grabs Annabeth by the hair*

Annabeth: Get your dirty hands out of my hair!!

Percy: Please stop

Annabeth and Fan Girl: Stay out of this sewedbrain!

Percy: *Pee's his pants*

Grover: *poofs in* Dude I never thought you where a sissy and to think that I almost made myself gay for you *slaps Percy* and never ever stop a cat fight *poofs away*

Annabeth: * free herself from FG and punches her in the face*

Fan Girl: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

Annabeth: pushes FG

Fan Girl: * Fall down* dam you I only wanted to make Percy come with me. This wont be the last of me *Runs away in tears*

Percy: Glad that's over

Annabeth: you now what? I don't feel like going on a date with you anymore

Percy: Why???

Annabeth: BECAUSE I SAID SO BITCH


	2. The Abduction

Thanks for reading and I hope that yo enjoy this chapter and please review i would like to know what you think about my short story and if you have any suggestion please let me now by sending me a message.

* * *

The Abduction

Percy is on his way to his school when suddenly he sees The Stoll brothers

Connor Stoll: Hey dude what's up?

Percy: The sky

Travis: *whacks head** mutters* idiot…Look im sorry

Percy: for what?

Connor: For this * Punches Percy so hard that he felt unconscious*

Fan Girl: Thanks boys now get him to my house *hands them 20 bucks each*

*Changes scene from the streets into the Fan Girls living room were Percy is tied up at the floor *

Connor: Thanks for doing business with us

Fan Girl: Now SCRAM!! Right Now Bitches!

Connor: *Cries* your evil! *leave with his brother*

Percy: *sleeping* oh f*ck yeah Annabeth! MMMMMMMMmmmmMmmmmMMmMmMm

Fan Girl: O_O Percy WTF are you dreaming!

Percy: *wakes up*nOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO! You again I Though I gave you a restriction order?

Fan Girl: Yeah it's me your #1 fan oh that order thingy I burned it; anyway what were you dreaming about!?

Percy:*Blushes* nothing, what are you going to do to me?

Fan Girl: you'll see soon enough like gaga said "Once you kill a cow, you have to make a burger."

Percy: Wait what?

Fan Girl: I bought a bikini just for you ^_^

Percy: Okay, EW! *shudders from mental image *

Fan Girl:*looks at Percy in a perverted way* RAWR!

Percy: Um WTF :O

Fan Girl: Now I can do what ever I want with you

Grover: *walks in* hey are you done with my dil…*looks at Percy*

Percy: O_O

Grover: hey! I though you said that you were going to leave him alone.

Fan Girl: did I? Did I really say that?

Grover: im taking him with me *donkey kicks FG and unties Percy* hurry get up and lets leave

Percy: *Runs away very far from the house with Grover* FINALLY FREEE !

Grover: wait not even a thank you, you are such a meany *slaps Percy and runs crying*

Percy: not again!


	3. In Percy's Apartment

Hi everyone, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the other 2 .Read and REVIEW!!!! oh yeah, and I don't own Percy Jackson, yadahyadahyadah. etc.

* * *

In Percy's apartment

Percy: *opens the door to his apartment* Mom im back from school! O_O* sees mom on the floor*

Fan Girl: why hello there sweet heart * twitch her left eye*

Percy: what did you did to my mom? And how are you here, you are supposed to be in jail?

Fan Girl: oh, I know people Percy and your mom is fine, I just drugged her.

Percy: *runs to the door*

Grover: * walks in * were do you think your going BITCH!

Percy: WTF Grover :O you're on her side?

Grover: why yes I am, i am in the dark side now Percy

Fan Girl: Grover this isn't Star Wars and beside you have to leave and now!

Grover: but whyyyyyyyyyy? You were supposed to be my friend we were supposed to share Percy.

Fan girl: If you leave now I will buy you a Victoria secret bikini and bra

Grover: OMG I am soooooo out of here, see ya later sucker! *leaves the apartment*

Percy: WTF is happening here! *stares at FG*

Fan Girl: finally alone now I can do what ever I want *looks at Percy with a perverted psycho face* and this time I brought something different I Brought handcuff.* GOes TO WERE Percy is standing*

Percy: look is Nico!

Fan Girl: *looks up*Nico?!?! OMG! OMG! Where? Where?

Percy: * silently walks off to the door*

Fan Girl: Hey there's no Nico here you lie! * Starts running to the door to stop Percy*

Percy: * starts escape his apartment now is running throughout the hallway to the elevator screaming like a girl*

Fan Girl: IVE got you now Percy

Percy: *pushes the elevator button * fuck, fuck, fuck * elevator door opens and gets inside just in time before that psycho fan got him*

Elevator music starts to play "I'm your biggest Fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-paparazzi"

Percy: OK this is awkward* the elevator reaches the 1st floor and Percy gets out of it*

Fan Girl: Oh Percy you are so naïve you think that you can get away from me that easy I have stalk a lot of people and I mean a lot them and non of them had been so difficult but I have you now. * twitch her right eye*

Random Police officer: * grabs FG* know little missy I think is better if you come with me.

Fan Girl: Oh shit! Don't worry Percy this *lightning outside*...This is just the beginning *thunder outside*


	4. Back in Camp

Hi everyone, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the other 3 .Read and REVIEW!!!! oh yeah, and I don't own Percy Jackson, yadahyadahyadah. etc.

* * *

Back in Camp

Percy was now in camp Half-Blood outside his cabin and was very happy because this time there would be no FG at least that's what he thought.

Percy: Yeah finally peace atlas! *Enters his cabin but then he hears that someone is in the bathroom at walks to it to see what's making the noise*

Tyson: Percy! *Gives a Cyclops hug to him* hey big Brother.

Percy: Hi I'm so glad to see you now I won't be alone.

Tyson: Big brother you're still afraid of the dark!

Percy: Nooooooooo* started blushing avoiding Tyson's eye*

Tyson: ok then see ya!

Percy: whyyyyyyyyyy?

Tyson: I got a lot of work that daddy gave me so see ya* gives another Cyclops hug to Percy and leaves*

Percy: : ( * leave bags in the cabin then leaves to goes to the big house to said hi to Chiron*

Now Percy was outside the big house about to go in.

Percy: *knocks the front door*

Chiron: Who is it?

Percy: it's me Percy.

Chiron: Enter.

Percy: * Percy opens the door and walks in and then suddenly he sees someone unexpected* O_O *hides behind Chiron* why is she here?!!!!!!!

Fan Girl: Hi Percy!

Chiron: she's a new camper she is daughter of Aphrodite.

Percy: She isn't, she's a monster, a monster I tell you!

Chiron: Percy! My goodness how can you said something like that to this nice girl.

Percy: I'm going to go cazy! * runs and jumps down a window*

Now Percy was in the Mess hall were all the campers are now gathering.

Percy: ha! She wont get me here because she can't sit with me *now getting a little paranoid*

Percy ate very peacefully with no signs of the FG and neither Annabeth who he wanted to see the whole time. Now it was dark and Percy was back in his cabin laying down on his bed with his night light on, but then he hears something.

Percy: who's there?

The Fan Girl: oh it's me Percy. * Jumps on Percy's bed* how cute! You still use a night light.

Percy: it isn't mine its Tyson's anyway Help! Help!

Fan Girl; No one will interfere this time

Nico: * enters Percy's cabin* WTF! Percy you still use a night light! and who is she ?

Fan Girl: OMG ITS NICO! * Jumps at Nico* you're like totally the best shadow traveler I know.

Nico: yeah, do you know any other shadow traveler?

Fan Girl: No! Only you.

Nico: O_O

Nico and Percy: Help!

Clarisse: Can you guys be quiet! I can't sleep with all the noise

Fan Girl: OMG GIRL! You're Clarisse you're like the best fighter in camp. * jumps at Clarisse*

Clarisse: get off of me you freak !

Percy: I thought you only harass guys?

Fan Girl: oh I go both ways

Percy, Nico, Clarisse: O___________O Help!

Clarisse:* manage to get free of FG and goes to were Nico and Percy were standing* who is these freak?

Percy: some crazy girl who has been stalking me.

Dionysus: *poof in* what's the meaning of this? I can't have my beauty sleep with all this noise you're making here! Who cause this?

Percy, Nico and Clarisse: * Points to the FG*

Fan Girl: You will never get me alive!* starts running* later suckers * trips and dies*

Dionysus: That takes care of that, now go to sleep!

* * *

Wow she died but it had to happen but i'm planing on making another chapter you will surely like !

Next Chapter The Fan Girl in the Undeworld what would happen ???


End file.
